Cigarettes and bitch faces
by AllMonstersRHuman
Summary: Random oneshots. Some smutty, some sweet, some badass. M/OFC/C
1. Cigarettes and bitch faces

Collectively they watched Murphy sleep from the rickety card table that served as their kitchen table.

In deep thought she passed their shared cigarette back to Connor. "He looks so sweet when he's passed out, like a little Irish cherub." she murmured more to herself than the man seated next to her.

"Aye but 'es damn near a demon when 'es awake." Connor replied with a crooked smile before exhaling a slow stream of smoke.

"I love that about him, so much fire and passion. That cute little ass isn't half bad either." she noted with a smirk as her eyes swept over Murphy's exposed body.

"Ey now, what t'bout me?" he asked jokingly in mock jealousy to mask the real thing just beneath the surface of his grinning face.

She stood and plucked the half finished cigarette from Connor's hand before straddling his legs. She sat examining his face, thinking hard as she took a drag. "I love the laugh lines around your eyes, and the worry ones in your forehead. Caused by Murph no doubt." she said around the smoke that trailed out along with her words. With a small smile she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead against said lines. Her eyes held his as she continued softly "I love that you watch over him as if your life depended on it, because it dose, because he **is** your life." Her next statement brought a playful smile to her lips "I love that pissy face you make when you don't like something."

"I don' 'ave a 'pissy face'" Connor retorted as he pulled back from her a bit.

"Aye ya do, you're makin' it right now." came an amused voice from over on the mattress. "We call it yer bitch face." Murphy said with a grin as he rose and made his way over to them, unabashed at his nudity.

"You are!" she exclaimed as she pointed her two fingers holding the cig at Connor's scrunched up face. Connor deepened his scowl, sending her and Murphy into a fit of laughter.

She stood from his lap and extinguished the butt in an overflowing ashtray on the table. Only to light up another and hand it to Murphy before seating herself in the darker twins lap

"Fuck the pair of ya." Connor said as he shook his head at them.

She grinned at Connor and couldn't help but tease "You already did once today. I'm down for another round but I don't know if Murph here has recovered just yet."


	2. Tease

Connor loved to tease. Where Murphy liked it rough and fast, pounding away like a jackhammer. Connor liked the slow burn, tortuously slow. They'd spent so much time making out, dry humping and finally going down on each other that she was soaked, ready and begging. Hovering above his aching cock. Connor looked up at her, that wicked glint coming into his eye once again. She knew what it meant, he wasn't done yet.

"Connor please! I can't take any more!" she practically whined. He had her strung out, she was getting pissed, foreplay was always appreciated but hours of it was just ridiculous. Connor lowered her slowly, only letting the tip slip inside her entrance before pulling her back up, over and over again. "Fucking stop it Connor!" she growled, unconcerned that she'd probably just woken his twin sleeping not five feet away.

"An what ye gonna do if I don't?" he asked playfully, while grinding the head against her engorged clit.

A strangled moan left her before she grabbed a fist full of his dirty blond hair, forcing him to sit up under her. "I'll make you watch while I finish myself off and leave you to sleep off your self-induced blue balls, that's what."

He only gave a low chuckle and repeated his teasing action. His taunting pushed her past her limit. "Fine! Fuck it!"

* * *

Murphy had been awake the whole time, only pretending to sleep with his back turned to give them some alone time. Sure they were a triad of sorts but each of the brothers wanted their own time with their woman occasionally. Tonight was one of those nights for Connor so Murphy pretended. But damn was it maddening listening to them fuck around for what felt like forever. He was hard as a rock. He wished they'd just get on with it already and fall asleep so he could get himself off. He gave in and started touching himself around the time she started begging for Connor to just give it to her. He knew his brother was sick like that, liked to watch a girl suffer from sexual frustration.

She was getting pissed off and it made him strangle a moan, if Connor knew he was getting off on listening to them he'd never hear the end of it. When he heard her say fuck it he knew his brother had gone too far this time. As he heard her stomping footsteps make their way towards his mattress he made his entire body limp with mock sleep, save for one part.

* * *

She threw Connors head away from her grasp and yanked her hips from his. She was livid now. He didn't think she was serious. Instead of pleasuring herself like she'd said, she got up and stomped her way over to his brothers bed.

She threw back his sheet and rolled Murphy onto his back forcefully before yanking his boxers down past his thighs. He let out a yelp and dropped all pretense of sleep as his cock got yanked with his clothing. "Fuck lass, don be takin' it out on me 'cuas he's a right bastard." Murphy muttered, clutching his now painfully throbbing member.

"Oh, shut it." she grumbled irritably as she pried his fingers away from his junk and straddled him. She turned her head to smirk at Connor in victory as she slammed herself down on Murphy's length until he bottomed out. Murphy's head landed back against his pillow open mouthed with his eyes clenched shut and his back arched. Never had he gone so quickly from pain to pleasure. As he felt her dig her nails deep into his chest and rise up on until only his tip was left inside he knew he was in for a lot more of both.


	3. MacManus Meatballs

**Author's note: **_Keep in mind the movie was set in the 90's, ei 90's technology (pagers, VCR's, VHS tapes, etc) and for the purpose of this fic Rosengurtle Baumgartner started working at Noland's Meat Packing Plant a week before St. Paddys day._

* * *

She was puffing away on a smoke and stirring a pot filled with spaghetti sauce and meat balls on the stove when the boys trudged in after a long day at work. "Mmm, smells amazin'." Murphy complemented after hanging up his rosary and coming to give her a kiss. "Get Conn a bag o' ice would ya lass?" Murphy asked sweetly. She'd noticed Connor limping a bit but pointedly didn't say anything to him about it, still jaded about his teasing last night.

She watched for a moment as her men undressed, finishing her cigarette before stepping away from dinner to dig the lighter twin some ice. She literally had to dig, their ancient refrigerator's ice box was a temperamental thing that liked to over flow and freeze into one large, solid block. She ignored Connor once more as he hobbled naked over to the fridge and grabed a beer, stabbing at the ice violently.

After wrapping the fruits of her labor in a plastic bag and listening to Murphy complain about hot water she walked it over to Connor on the threadbare couch. With a devilishly delighted gleam in her eye she tossed the bag right onto his exposed crotch. She smiled with demented glee at Connors feminine shriek and turned on her heel back to the kitchen area. "What happened to him anyway?" she casually asked Murphy, stealing his freshly lit smoke before heading to stir the balls again.

"New girl at work gave em a shot ta the nuts." Murphy answered over his shoulder, getting dressed after giving up on the water.

"Ey! If that was a girl then I want ta' see some papers, she had ta' be just fuckin' post op for Christ sake!" Connor said, attempting to defend his masculinity.

"Lords fucking name!" she screamed, slamming her wooden spoon down on the counter. She rounded on Connor, red faced, steam practically coming from her ears. "Is that dirty bitch still down at the plant?" she demanded, the first words she'd said to Connor since last night.

Connor shook his head, a deer in the headlights expression on his face. The last thing he needed was his woman storming down to the warehouse like an angry mother harassing a school about her kid being bullied. "Aye, that she is." Murphy answered, making Connor wave wildly for him to stop once her back was turned. Murphy saw and a shit eating grin spread across his face. "Slag said 'is woman was a dirty whore too." he added, silently laughing like a mad man once she'd turned back to Connor.

"Ohhhoho that bitch is going to get it!" she roared, shoving her bare feet into her boots and snatching a pea-coat before storming out the door.

"Ya damn well better go stop er Murph ya fuckin' arsehole!" Connor yelled at his brother.

"Stop er? Hell I'm recordin' it!" Murphy replied as he grabbed their ancient camcorder and ran out the loft after her.

After a short while Connor removed the ice from his balls and braved the arctic shower. He started pacing after turning the burner under their dinner off, only to have his family jewels twinge in pain again. He could only imagine what kind of trouble the two of them were getting into down at the meat packing plant, he could bet him and Murph were out a job by now though, starting the second fight in one day at their place of future unemployment. Their girl had a wicked temper and Murphy just loved to egg it on when it wasn't directed at him.

At the forty five minuet mark Connor lay down on his mattress to chain smoke and worry some more. What if Rosengertle had seriously hurt their woman and she was laid up in the hospital right now? Just as he started to sit up, ready to start phoning hospitals or jails they came bursting through the door, a chorus of simultaneous laughter.

She had a bloody nose and the beginnings of a bruise on her left cheek bone. Much less damage than Connor had expected. Murphy bounded over to Connor's mattress, more excited that he ever had been on Christmas morning when they were kids. "Come on Conn, ye 'ave ta' watch this! She kicked the fuckin' shite outta that big fat lesbian!" he exclaimed, tugging at Connors arm until he got up to go sit on the couch. While Murphy was busy re-winding the tape and hooking the cams wires up to the VCR she was setting water to boil for noodles and grabbing three beers from the fridge.

She flopped down next to Connor, handing him one before grabbing his jaw forcefully and kissing him near senseless. Her tongue was doing maddening things when the taste of blood filled his mouth. "Shit Murph it's gushing again, grab me some toilet paper." she asked, pulling away and cupping a hand under her face to catch the chrism liquid.

"Wat was all tha' bout? Thought ya were still pissed at me." Connor asked, his face still in her other hand, smeared with blood.

"I was, but no one hurts my boys. Except me." she added with a small smack to the side of his face and a bloody smile thrown his way.

Murphy returned quickly with a wad of paper, asking excitedly if he could press play. With a nod of her head he was at her other side, throwing a proud arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek.

A black screen shown back at them, her voice coming from the speakers. "Shit! I forgot to turn off the meatballs! Too focused on Connor's balls." Murphy's laughter came next. "The covers still on Murph." she said flatly. After some shuffling noises her image came on the screen in the evening light, she was standing just inside the alleyway next to the warehouse, smoke exhaling through her nostrils, making her look like a raging bull. She looked past the camera to the Irishman behind it sternly "You point her out and get out of the way you understand me? I didn't even want you coming and I certainly don't want her going after you next if she spots you."

"Aye lass, as ye command." Murphy said from behind the lens. The picture bobbled all around as he walked and directed her through the meat plant.

Connor looked over at Murphy, smacking the back of his head as he lay his arm over his brothers across her shoulders. "Yer a right shit camera man Murph."

"Oh fuck off an watch." he retorted, pointing his beer holding hand towards the screen.

Stopping just outside the cut rooms plastic flap door he moved one aside and pointed. "Thas her, tha big one in the plaid shirt an ripped jeans."

Her face came into frame, peeking through the plastic at the behemoth of a woman "Christ, poor Connor." she whispered to herself. Murphy didn't dare lords name her with her current mood. She turned back to him, face still screwed up in anger. "You stay right the fuck here." she growled before throwing the pea-coat at him and storming into the room like she owned the joint.

The camera jiggled from Murphy jumping up and down in excitement a moment before he disregarding her order and followed in after her. Doing well to hide behind a rack of steer ribs nearby.

She could be seen sauntering up to the large woman, a sway in her hips. "You Rosey?" she asked, putting a thick layer of sex into her voice.

Rosengertal turned around, surprise evident in her face at such a fine woman asking after her. "Yeah. What can I do for you sweetheart?" she asked, a miserably failed attempt at flirting.

The camera bounced around wildly again as Murphy moved even closer, ducking down next to a conveyor belt.

She leaned in close, beckoning with a crook of her finger and a naughty grin for Rose to do the same. "You can keep you're fucking paws off my man that's what!" she screamed right in the larger woman's face. "I understand you don't swing that way but you damaged a part of him I happen to be very fond of and I don't appreciate it." she continued.

Just as she was pulling back to throw the first punch there was a knock on their door. Murphy, the ever avid movie spectator jumped up to pause the tape and let Rocco in.

"Hey Roc, sorry dinners going to be a little late, I had some shit to sort out. Donna not gracing us with her presence tonight?" she asked cheerily.

"Not a problem, I'm just happy someones feeding me." Rocco replied with a smile, taking a seat on the couch arm. "She aint comin, too doped up to move."

She nodded in understanding. "Here Roc, take my spot I need to put the noodles in."

Once she was standing and facing him Rocco noticed her ruffled up appearance. "What the hell happened to you? They're not beating you are they? That shit aint cool man." Rocco asked, seriously.

She laughed him off and collected the boys empties, making her way back to the kitchen. "Shut tha fuck up an watch an see." Murphy told him with a grin as he got up again to press play.

She heard her fist connecting with a face on the tv screen and a chorus of what the fucks issued from Rocco as various sounds of a full on brawl came from the speakers, it was no girl fight. She smiled to herself as she dumped the pasta into the boiling water.

She made her way back to the couch arm, perching herself next to Connor just as she could be seen standing over Baumgartners body on the ground. She spit a mouthful of blood out at the near unconscious woman. "You touch either of my men once more and I won't hesitate to come down here and wipe the floor with your ass again."

By then Murphy was out of his hiding place and at the front of the ring of workers that had formed to spectate. Murphy handed the camera off to someone else and ran up next to her. Raising her arm up in victory like a boxing ref Murphy announced "And the winner is, The MacManus Bride!" before kissing her in front of the crowd.

Shortly after Murphy regained the camcorder the screen went blank for a moment before the camera was switched on again. "Shit! I'm bleeding all over Connor's coat." there was the sound of walking and Murphy chuckling "Would you turn that damn thing off, we're almost home and you've got the cover on again!" she huffed. The screen went blue, signaling the end of the recorder's tape.

Rocco was staring at the screen open mouthed. Murphy was grinning like crazy. And Connor had a soft look in his eye, almost like he was seeing her for the first time. A look she'd caught in each of their eyes occasionally, one she knew could be mirrored in her own quite often as well. She leaned down to kiss his forehead gently and wrap her arm around him. "Lords name lass, ya sure ya don't 'ave any Irish in ya?" Connor asked, almost in a daze.

She cupped herself jokingly. "My panties are on so yeah, I'm pretty sure. One hundred percent Italian over here." the boys laughed at her lascivious joke and Rocco high-fived her at their mutual Italianess.

"S'pose this means we need ta go job huntin' tomorrow ay Murph?" Connor said with laughter in his voice.

"Actually McGerkin offered er a job b'fore we left." Murphy replied matter-a-factly, pride absolutely radiating from him each time he looked at her.

"Is tha so?" Connor asked, pulling away to look up at her.

"Yup, I start tomorrow. You boys'll be training me." she replied with a wink.

She leaned into Connor, whispering in his ear before sending her tongue in to follow her words. "You'd best rest those balls, because later I plan on enjoying what I fought for tonight."


	4. Always Open

**Author's Note: **_I'm a bit notorious for being a literary tease/cockblock and this is the first full uninterrupted smut scene I've ever written, feedback is highly appreciated._

* * *

Lying on her bed in between her two men a smile lit her face and a laugh bubbled from her lips, recalling a cherished memory.

"Whatr' ya laughin' at lass?" Murphy murmured against the skin of her neck, his voice thick with satisfied exhaustion.

"Just remembering the first time that door opened." she told him with a thrust of her chin towards the now empty doorway that connected their spaces. The door having long ago been taken off it's hinges and discarded symbolically.

Murphy smiled with a laugh of his own. "Aye 'twas fuckin' hilarious damn near scared the piss outta Connor."

"Did not." Connor muttered against the opposite side of her neck.

"Did too." Murphy countered, nuzzling his face into her.

She let out a content sigh past her smile and bent her arms at the elbows to stroke both their hair, remembering fondly.

* * *

She'd just moved into a crappy single room apartment in Southie, a loft really. The only pre-existing piece of furniture was an ancient night stand, it's only contents a single key. A key that opened a decrepit door on the east wall, a door that lead to nothing, just a thin sheet of metal separating her dilapidated shoe box from the next.

After a few days of unpacking and job searching she made her way down the street to an Irish pub one night, more than ready for a drink or five. Initially it had been Murphy who drew her in out of the two brothers. The one to catch her eye and quip her interest, not that Connor didn't try. She was just partial to brunettes with tongues that flicked out seemingly on purpose just to torture her. They'd battled over her playfully, making a spectacle of themselves in the process. But in the end Murphy was the victor.

"S'pose you'll be wantin' the place ta yer self tonight Murph?" Connor had asked dejectedly when he'd caught them in the hall outside the bathrooms in the middle of a particularly heated kiss. Murphy nodded enthusiastically, not breaking the kiss, bobbing her head along with his.

She'd pulled away gasping for air. "No, we'll go to my place, it's just up the street." she had ground out between clenched teeth while Murphy attacked her throat. Looking over to Connor she'd almost felt guilty when their eyes locked and she saw the arousal and need there, before Murphy found that especially sensitive spot on her neck that had her eyes rolling backwards.

"Let's go, now." Murphy growled against her skin when she pushed herself against his erection. Muttering a quick 'see ya later' to his brother as they passed. She'd took off running as soon as they were outside McGintys front door, a playful smile thrown Murphy's way. He didn't realize where they were headed, too caught up in the thrill of the chase. Only when they were in front of the building did he look at her, confused.

"Thought we were goin' ta yer place?" he questioned out of breath, a bit skeptical and weary that she knew where he lived.

She turned around, panting out "This is my place, just moved in a few days ago." before catching her breath.

Murphy's face lit up with realization "What floor?"

"Fifth." she answered, a bit confused as to why what floor she lived on had to do with anything they'd been focused on not five minuets ago.

"No shite." he said with humor in his voice and a smile on his face "We're neighbors."

"So you two are the fuckers next door making that racket all night long?" she asked teasingly.

"Aye, but tonight you'll be tha' one makin' noise." he countered, pulling her in for another kiss before leading the way inside to the lift.

As soon as the gate closed they were on each other again. Clawing at clothing, pulling hair, biting lips. Insatiable for one another. Getting her key in the lock was an utter failure. Murphy's tongue sliding along the back of her neck caused the keys to slip from her hands and a curse to drop from her lips. When she bent to retrieve them bumping her ass into his hard on, it was his turn to curse. Once inside their clothes disappeared so fast you'd think it was magic.

Murphy had her laid out on the bed, kissing his way down to her sex when he was stopped by a rough tug on his hair. "No. Fuck me!" she demanded forcefully, pulling him back up by his hair. Too impatient to wait.

"As ye wish lass." Murphy replied with a grin. He hovered over her taking his shaft in his hand, sliding the head of his cock along her slit, coating it in her natural lubrication, rubbing it against her clit a handful of times making her moan before she snapped at him to get on with it. He lined himself up at her entrance, looking up at her face one last time for confirmation.

She slammed her hips forward, having no appreciation for his gentlemanly attitude at the moment. Murphy screwed his eyes shut at the maddening heat and wetness engulfing his cock, content to stay buried to the hilt for a moment. But she had other plans. "Fuck me now or get the fuck out." she growled at him, squeezing her inner muscles to get her point across.

Murphy's eyes snapped open, a dominant gleam shining in them. He pulled out nearly all the way until only the very tip was left inside her outer lips. "M' gonna fuck that sass right outta ya." he growled back at her before slamming his length back inside her with all his weight and strength, hitting her cervix hard, extracting a yelp from her. He didn't stop to make sure she was alright, instead setting a furious pace, pounding into her with everything he had, relishing the sting her nails left in their wake as she carved paths along his back and her screams muffled by his flesh in her mouth.

She took it all like a champ, moving her hips the best she could to meet his frantic thrusts. Her teeth dislodged from his shoulder only long enough to pant out. "More Murph!"

Murphy's eyebrows quirked upwards in surprise. "Ye want more ay?" he asked breathlessly, punctuating every other word with a jab of his cock. He pulled back from her body, arranging her legs over his shoulders before grabbing two handfuls of her ass and lifting her off the bed, leaning forward into her.

The new angle tightened her to a degree almost unbearable, Murphy knew he wouldn't last much longer like this. The first thrust made her scream and her muscles spasm around him, he'd gotten lucky, finding just the right spot without trying. With a naughty smirk he worked in short quick jabs, hitting the spongy patch of flesh continuously.

By that time he was sweating profusely, his balls tightening up underneath him, that familiar tingling beginning. She was so tensed he didn't even need to hold her ass up off the bed anymore, her legs, back, and neck doing all the lifting. Freeing one hand he found her engorged nub of nerves, circling it.

She exploded. Screaming his name, cursing at him, taking the lords name in vain all in one jumble of exclaimed bliss. Clamping down on his dick, milking him as he gave up on the small thrusts, slamming home fully twice before burying himself balls deep and shooting his load inside her, roaring out his release.

Murphy shrugged her legs off, dropping her body back to the bed, his on top of hers. His hips twitched a time or two more, as if his body didn't want to stop even though it was completely spent. He was reluctant to pull out of her slick heat but he was crushing her, making her pants for air labored. He rolled to the side, catching his breath.

"Holy fuck." she wheezed, a satisfied smile spreading across her face.

"Aye." he agreed, a sated smile matching her own. "Did I hurt ya lass?" Murphy questioned, concern mixed with a bit of regret taking over his expression.

"Yes, but I liked it, no need to apologize." she reassured him, throwing in a wink.

When he got up and started searching for his clothing she wasn't the least bit surprised, it was a casual thing, a one night stand. Or so she'd thought. She had no idea at the time that once a MacManus man has had you, he keeps you. At least in her case.

So when Murphy'd climbed back into bed with a pack of smokes and offered her one before lighting two up and wrapping an arm around her she was a bit surprised to say the least. She hadn't pegged him for a cuddler or a post sex talker, wrong again she was.

Around their third cigarette they'd paused from chatting to hear the door slam shut next door, telling them Connor had arrived home. Murphy gazed at the door straight across from her bed, taking another drag as the gears turned in his brain. "Explains tha' patch a metal bolted ta the wall." he muttered eyeing the door. "Ya 'ave tha key fer tha door lass?" Murphy inquired.

"Left it unlocked after I opened it." she replied, looking up to the door that had captured his attention. Murphy hopped out of bed, striding over to the door naked. He grasped the handle and opened it slowly to prevent any creaking.

Murphy pressed his head against the metal behind the doorway, clamping a hand over his mouth to prevent a loud burst of laughter from spilling out. He looked back at her on the bed, motioning with a crook of his finger for her to come over and do the same.

She hobbled over, a curious expression on her face when she wasn't wincing. Murphy couldn't help the prideful smirk that appeared at her difficulty walking. She pressed her ear against the metal facing Murphy, a hand slapping over her own mouth as she almost laughed out loud.

Connor was singing drunkenly. "He's actually kind of good." she whispered with a smile before continuing to listen. When Connor's singing stopped as well as all sounds an awful idea came to her.

An evil smirk overtaking her features she waved for Murphy to follow her away from the doorway. "Is there anything behind the metal on your side, say a table or stove?" she asked, grinning like the Grinch who stole Christmas.

"Nah, nothin'. Why?" Murphy asked, a devious smile playing on his own face, catching on quickly.

"We should fuck with him, scare him." she said, giggling.

"Break down tha' barrier?" he asked with an excited grin, hopping up and down slightly.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, getting excited to.

Nodding his head Murphy pulled on his boxers while she slipped into her panties and his shirt.

He knew this would hurt but it would be well worth it to see the look on his brother's face. She stood next to the doorway, while Murphy walked to the opposite wall, next to her bed. "Ready?" he asked after cracking his neck.

"Yup." she answered, both of them breaking into a round of quiet laughter before getting back into position.

With one last breath Murphy charged at the doorway full speed, slamming into the sheet metal with his shoulder.

From her stance at the doorway she got a perfect view as Connor shot up out of bed startled, stumbling around trying to get his bearings, a look of absolute alarm on his face as he looked around frantically for the source of the boom.

When his brother's laughter met his ears accompanied by hers relief and then what would later be deemed his bitch face spread over Connors features. A chorus of curses ensued from the lighter twin as he made his way over to punch Murphy in the arm repeatedly before catching sight of the claw marks on his back. After a few jokes at their expense Connor laid back down. She herself returning back to her bed. She was pleased when Murphy followed, not bothering to close the door.

The door didn't close again, not for months. Not until the three of them had their first fight, the brothers getting pissed when she refused to go public with them, slamming the door in their faces to end the argument. She didn't lock it though. Each one of them sneaking in at night to cuddle up to her when she was too diluted with sleep to be pissed at them.

A week later it was resolved. All of McGintys knew of the MacManus triad and the door was taken off it's hinges. The boys went at it with two screwdrivers, Murphy taking the top hinge, Connor the bottom. They'd hauled the door downstairs to the dumpster, her dowsing it in gasoline and lighting the match.

The doorway had stayed unblocked ever since. Always open.


	5. The one she chose first

**Author's Note:** _I had a little dream last night where I was sitting next to Connor at a bar and Murphy was sitting across from us, Connor turned my face and kissed me and Murphy was glaring at us, which I could see from the corner of my eye. This oneshot expands on the dream I had last night. P.s. Connor is an excellent kisser in my dreams ;) _

* * *

"Since tha day we were born I've shared damn near everythin' wit ya Conn. But 'm not sharing 'er, no fuckin' way in hell!" Murphy raged, face turning bright red at what his brother was proposing.

"Murph ya don know how badly I want 'er, jus please think 'bout it a bit." Connor pleaded, watching from his seat at the rickety kitchen table as his twin angrily paced the length of the loft.

"O I know jus how much ya want 'er, don think I 'aven't seen ya lookin' at 'er with them fuckin' puppy dog eyes." Murphy barked, pointing an accusing finger at him. "In high school ya got all tha girls, every lass ya ever wanted while I sat on tha sidelines an watched, happy for ya. Now I got a girl I might love an ya wan't me ta share 'er wit ya? What tha fuck?" he paused, wide eyed at what he'd just said.

His pacing slowed, thoughtfully rubbing his hand over his mouth, he was surprised to find he really did love her, almost as much as he loved his brother. Murphy had seen Connor's longing looks thrown their way since the first night she'd chosen him over the lighter twin. At first those looks made him feel proud he'd finally snagged a girl away from his brother, but as time went on those glances and lingering stares made him feel almost guilty. On top of that Connor hadn't brought home a single lay since they'd met her, a phenomenon of epic proportions. He wanted his brother to be happy, but why'd it have to be with his woman?

"Murph, m' sorry, jus forget t'bout it, pretend I never said anythin'." he suggested, unhappy with the brooding thoughtful mood his other half had slipped into.

"M' goin' out fer a bit, be back later." Murphy mumbled as he slipped of his pea-coat and hurried out the door.

Connor hung his head in his hands, hating himself for even bringing the topic up. He'd been thinking about it for weeks, suppressing it in fear of this very reaction. He'd just have to try and move on, get some one night stands going to get his mind off his brothers woman.

A bang from the room next door announced the arrival home of said woman. She entered through the doorway conjoining their lofts, arms loaded with takeout bags, which if Connor hadn't moved would have been dropped on his head in light of limited table space.

"I had a shitty day at the diner, didn't feel like cooking tonight so I picked up Chinese on the way home." she explained while rooting through the bags, trying to find Connor's usual order. "General Tso's chicken, extra ginger, with shrimp fried rice, our favorite." she announced, dropping a styrofoam container in front of him and placing an identical one in front of herself.

"Thank ya lass but m' not very hungry right t'bout now." Connor told her, trying to not even look at her for fear it was wrong of him to do so.

"OOhhh lord, if you're both down in the dumps that means it's brother drama, I shouldn't even ask." she muttered, popping a red sauce covered piece of chicken in her mouth. "Murph wouldn't even give up a kiss, just brushed past me into the lift and said something about needing to get away. Must be serious shit." she added through her mouth full.

Connor glanced up at her, watching her get up to put Murphy's food in the oven to keep it warm for whenever he got back. "Whatever it is, I hope you two sort it out. I hate seeing you both fight over anything more serious than what to watch on tv or who gets the last beer." she stated, moving to grab a bowl from her place to return and pour herself a portion of the wonton soup.

"Me too." he murmured, averting his eyes back down to the white box in front of him.

"Come on now, I got egg rolls and dumplings too, eat something, you're too skinny." she asserted, stabbing a dumpling with her chopstick to shove it under his face. "It's my goal to but some fat on you so you survive the winter." she grinned, smacking him in the mouth with the noodle wrapped beef. "What? There's nothing wrong with a little extra, I like that little bit of baby fat Murph is still carrying around." she admitted at his scrunched up face.

After looking at her for a moment he ate the morsel off her extended stick, studying her as he chewed. "That why ya didn' pick me that night in tha bar? Wasn' fat enough for ya?" he asked after swallowing it down.

She looked down at her soup, swirling the greens around with her spoon. She'd thought about it many times, why she'd picked one over the other. She could never come up with a solid answer and sometimes she even caught herself looking at Connor too long, laughing a little too hard at his jokes, her touch lingering a bit longer than was appropriate when she had the chance. A shrug was her only answer, deciding instead to douse her egg roll in plum sauce and stuff her mouth.

"Seriously lass, I know I shoudn' ask but I need ta know. Why didn' ya pick me?" Connor asked softly, his blue eyes focused on her with an intensity that made her swallow her mouth full with a terrified gulp.

Staring right back at him she let out a small sigh, deciding the truth was the best answer. "I don't know. I was under the drunken impression that it was just going to be a casual thing, I mean me and Murph haven't even talked about what our thing is, we've never said we were exclusive but at the same time we never ended up sleeping with other people either." she elaborated, nervously pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't know Connor, I've asked myself the same thing before and the only half assed answer I've got is that I'm slightly more inclined to brunettes." she surmised, wishing she had a better answer for him, knowing he deserved better.

He sat back in his chair, looking down at his hands. "Br'nettes? Thas it? 'Air color?" he almost pouted. "I barely pass fer dirty blond." he muttered mostly to himself.

The look on his face crushed her, leaning over she took his hand in hers, squeezing it sympathetically. "If I could go back and do it over I would have gone home alone, became just friends with the both of you." she decided, swallowing hard when he looked up at her, knowing she what she was about to say was beyond selfish of her. "Because the truth is I like you a lot more than I should Connor, and I've caught you looking at me in a way you shouldn't just as many time as I've looked at you the same way behind Murphy's back." she confessed shamefully, releasing her hold on him.

A look of absolute horror swept over her face as the pieces fit into place. "Please don't tell me this is what you two were fighting about?" she demanded, guilt and anguish washing over her at the surprised look he gave her. "Because if it is I'll pack up my shit right now, I won't stand to come between you two. I care about you two too much to let that happen." she vowed, looking like she was about to bolt and leave Boston all together.

Panic seized Connor as she waited for an answer, composing himself he sent a quick prayer up for forgiveness before he lied to her, telling her their argument was over a family matter that had nothing to do with her. He knew she didn't buy it but was placated enough to not up and leave them.

Later that night Connor was awakened by rough hands dragging him out of bed and into the freezing hallway, blinking away sleep from his blurry eyes Murphy came into focus. He looked much calmer, but dead serious, a rare state for his normally light and playful brother. Whatever he was about to say, he meant business.

"If this don' scare 'er away an she's willin' ta enter inta this unholy union wit us ya can't fuck it up. T's gotta be like till death do us part, till she's tha one who wants ta end it." Murphy loudly whispered, clamping a hand over his brother's mouth when he tried to answer, the passion and conviction in his demeanor almost scaring the lighter twin. "I swear ta fuckin' god Conn, if ya go chasin' after other women or ya hurt er I'll cut yer balls off ma self." he threatened before his voice took on a lighter tone. "I know ya've been hurtin', watchin' us happy tagether an I love ya, thas tha only reason m' consentin' ta this." He growled lowly before letting his hand drop from Connor's face.

If it weren't for Murphy standing close enough for him to smell the absence of liquor he'd have thought his brother was pissed drunk. "Are ya sure Murph?" he insisted, not feeling too confident his brother was actually alright with this arrangement.

"Don' fuckin' ask me that, less I change ma mind." Murphy snapped, running a hand roughly through his hair.

Connor nodded, shivering a bit as a draft swept past his exposed body, boxer shorts doing little to keep him warm. "I fucked up a bit already." he admitted, looking down at his toes. "Asked 'er why she didn' pick me tha night we met 'er an she pretty much guessed at what we was fightin' bout. Was damn near ready ta flee tha city rather than come b'tween us. Had ta lie ta 'er ta make 'er stay." he told him, looking up to find Murphy grinding his teeth.

"Fuckin' Christ." Murphy muttered, shaking his head at his brother. "We gotta talk ta 'er bout this tomorrow mornin'." he advised, taking in Connor's nod of agreement.

"We're goin' ta hell fer sure if we do this ya know?" Murphy asked as they entered the loft, closing the door quietly.

"Aye, but tis the best way I can think of ta get there." Connor replied with a grin, walking to peek at her sleeping form through the doorway.

"Ma'll have a fuckin' stroke." Murphy whispered, joining Connor in watching her.

"Yer talkin' like it's already decided." he whispered back, turning to look at him. "She confessed she likes me more than she should but I don' know if she'll be up fer this." he quietly confided, a worried expression taking hold on his features.

* * *

Warmth and toned arms encircled her when she woke, happy to find she wasn't alone in bed. She turned over in Murphy's embrace to find him already awake, watching her. "I hope you and Connor got your family troubles resolved." she mumbled sarcastically, snuggling her face into his chest.

"Aye lass, that we did." Murphy chuckled, kissing the top of her head before he called out for Connor. When his brother entered, clad in only underwear and his ratty robe she couldn't help her traitorous lingering eyes.

"We got somethin' ta talk ta ya bout." Murphy told her, shifting away from her to sit up at the foot of her bed, Connor mirroring his brother on the other side.

"Why do I feel like I'm thirteen and about to get the sex talk from my parents again." she muttered, pushing down the dread rising in her chest as she sat up against her head board, making them both laugh at her.

"I lied ta ya yesterday when I told ya it wasn't you we were fightin' over." Connor admitted, starting the discussion. "I told Murph I wanted ya an he didn't want ta share ya. Which is understandable."

"But." Murphy interjected. "I thought on it an I can get used ta it. That is, if yer alright with havin' us. He added, realizing he was making her sound like a baseball glove to be shared in between siblings.

"Both of us." Connor added, taking in her bug eyed expression. He was holding back laughter just as hard as Murphy, this being a much more favorable reaction than the outrage he had predicted from her.

Her mouth opened and closed a time or two before she managed a syllable and then failed at a full word. After her eyes ping ponged in between the two brothers before her gaze stuck on Murphy, her eyebrows rising in silent question.

"M' not pleased but I'd rather 'ave him happy with ya than 'ave ya all ta myself and him be miserable." he told her, sure she was stuck on him not wanting to do this but doing it anyway for the sake of his brother.

She crawled to Murphy, grabbing his face to kiss him lightly before sitting in his lap, facing Connor. "Okay."

"Okay?" Connor repeated her single word answer, surprised that was it.

"Yeah, okay." she replied with a laugh, unsure how they were supposed to proceed from there. She couldn't believe how selfless Murphy was being, it made her heart give a little squeeze at how deeply his love for his brother ran for him to do this.

Murphy requested a change in his work schedule so there would be days where he would be away for the two of them to have time together. At first things between her and Connor were like shy virgins, only hand holding and little kisses here and there, cuddling on the couch. But as time passed they grew into their relationship while Murphy wasn't present.

One night at a restaurant while she was sitting next to Connor in a booth she said something particularly witty that had both of her boys roaring with laughter. Forgetting the usual protocol he took her chin in his hand, turning her face in for a kiss, shocking her and Murphy both. The darker twin failed but tried his hardest to suppress his jealous glare, the first time he'd been exposed to their intimacy.

"T's alright." Murphy told her when she threw an apologetic look his way from across the table. "I gotta get used to seein' it, can't have the two of ya sneakin' round forever." he admitted, offering them a small smile.

* * *

Murphy's reaction to returning home early from work one day to find them going at it for the first time, in Connor's bed, was quite different. Standing in the open doorway, he felt himself getting hard watching them, paralyzed on the spot as his cock jerked when she moaned out his brother's name.

"Murph." she groaned out when she spotted him watching them from the couch a moment later. Conner looked down at her in confusion before following her gaze and freezing mid-thrust. "Keep going." she breathed out, thrusting up into him, until he was buried fully inside her again. "Let him watch." she hissed, clenching herself around his length before forcing his face back to her for a kiss.

Connor didn't want to stop, his balls were practically burning from how long he'd been holding out already but couldn't fully ignore that his brother was watching them fuck. Burying his face in her neck he continued on, pounding into her hurriedly to end it quickly, something he would have never normally done. Burying her fingers in his dark golden hair she turned her head, watching as Murphy palmed himself through his jeans while his brother came inside her with a guttural yell.

With a kiss to his forehead she left Connor panting in a heap on his bed, walking to Murphy on the couch. Their eyes remained locked as she undid his pants, their eyes never leaving one another's even as she straddled him with his brother's seed dripping down her thigh. She hesitated a moment, rising an eyebrow at him. Grabbing a hold of her hips firmly Murphy slammed home, his brother's cum slickening his way, making him slide in to the hilt smoothly with a loud squish when he bottomed out.

His fingers dug into her flesh deep enough to bruise as he fucked her with a vengeance, the snarling expression on his face made one point perfectly clear as his icy eyes bore up into her. She was his. No matter how many times his brother had her she was irrevocably his. They would always have something a little more, that unidentifiable thing that made her choose him that night. No matter how fiercely Connor and her loved each other Murphy would always be the one, the one she chose first.


End file.
